Winter
Personality Winter is a artist wheither she skecth some pictures or create ice figurines with her power. She has crush at Heath(Carlos) even he is annoying. Beside he saved her from Wotan and Killer Frost's evil spell which make her evil. Before she became Winter,she often to lock the door of her room because of her power so she wore finger-less gloves because every object she touch her power spread on it and she often to speak in French Physical appearance Winter has mint green hair but her true hair color is blonde and has icy blue eyes Clothing She wears a icy blue cloak with a hood and mint green dress with boots. On her wraist,she wore blue bracelet. For stealth missions, her costume is all black and in civilian clothes, she wore a black shirt with a Rosemaling design and dark blue shorts with black boots and finger-less gloves History Early life Winter was a only child of her parents. She was a very creative girl and live in Paris where mother once live then move in at Happy Habour. One day while visting her cousins in Happy Habor, her mother display her fashions during her tour and a woman wanted the buy those but her mother refuse for she was her mother's spoiled classmate who's always mean to her and always get what she wants.The woman was possed by titan and killed her parents during the night. Upon hearing a racketing noise, Zarina got up to check her and found out her parents are dead. Her crying woke up her aunt and cousin. When the Greek gods hear her sadness they decide it was a perfect time to give her powers because her kindness since the last six years and Boreas, god of winter voleenters. 5 years later, after she disscover her powers. Maxius Steam(Jedi Steam), a rich boy told her about she was one of twenty children to help the gods to defeat the titans. Before she could say anything, Maxius kidnap by few titans. So she meet Carlos(Heath),Harry(Majutsu),Ginny( Tigerlily) and Luna(Moon Arrow) in a fancy foster house and they team up to save Jedi Steam. After they saved him,Jedi Steam use his Telekenesis to bind the titans using the metal pole. Once they got to the foster house Luna's grandmother and Zarina's aunt are mad at them but a women stop her and show herself as Hera,goddess of marriage and family and told must leave because the titans know where they live (except for Jedi Steam) so they all live at Maxius' mansion. Called themselves Olympians. Powers and abilities Powers *'Cyrokenesis:'She was gifted ice powers by Boreas as she was destined to help the Olympians with the other nineteen teenagers with powers Abilities * Physical ** Artist Skills: Winter like to create ice figurine in the garden, sometimes her traps are like art . ** Multilingual: She can speak French and English. ** Detective skills: Winter inherited her father's brilliant deductive skills and a genius intellect. Weaknesses Winter can't stand hot places except beaches Trivia *Her powers are based on Elsa's powers and Phoebe Thunderman's ice breath